Let Me In
by Jokerbug
Summary: Kendall has been depressed since Jo left for New Zealand. After Big Time Single, he is back in the dumps and Jo may have a new boyfriend. The other guys try to help, but end up getting sucked into their own worlds. Friendship. Angst. Drama. Romance.Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Big Time Rush fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy. If you read it, please review so I know what you think.**

**James POV**

It was almost the end of summer break and Kendall was still moping around. It was about the same thing it has always been about; Jo. Sure we did the whole find a girlfriend and get dumped in an instant thing, but that only cheered Kendall up for a month. Between then and now it had been a constant on and off thing. Some days he would actually go out and do something with us, but other days he just sat on the couch, much like now, or stayed in his room. It was all because of Jo. No one could say that I hated her, but I disliked how she is still keeping Kendall from us, even though she wasn't here anymore. It wasn't fair to anyone. She did call every once in a while, maybe once a week, but those conversations were usually five to ten minutes long. It would perk Kendall up long enough to have a few good days at Rocque Records and for us to have our old friend back.

Of course we were all worried, but I was getting sick of it. Logan had the patience to let, whatever this was, run its course. Carlos was starting to get antsy; he was the middle ground between Logan and I. It was also him that was always the first to try to get Kendall to cheer up.

"Kendall, let's go hit the ice. We haven't been able to play on it since summer started." Carlos didn't care if we had to be at Rocque Records in two hours, he just wanted to get his friend to at least show some kind of emotion other than depression. He even jumped on the orange couch next to Kendall, which at least got Kendall to look at his Latino friend.

"We don't have time. We have to go to practice with Gustavo in two hours. By the time we get there and get on our gear, we'll only have an hour before we have to come back." Oh great, he was already turning down ideas without even a second one suggested.

It was Logan's turn to try to get their blond friend to do something. "Look, let's go get some school supplies. We are going back in a few weeks and this gives us a chance to get everything early." Leave it to Logan to come up with something boring. He went to join the blond and the Latino on the couch.

Again, the answer from Kendall was a no. He didn't even give some sort of explanation this time. "Guys, it's cool that you're trying and all, but I just want to be left alone." He went to get up, but I walked over and stood in his way.

"All we are trying to do is get you to do something other than mope around until Jo calls, which we don't know when that will be. You're upsetting your mom and Katie and making them worry. If you don't care if we are worried, at least think about your family. It's time for you to get up and go out with us!" I started out trying to keep my cool, but my voice kept rising as my irritation grew. "Just get over Jo and move on!" I had seriously had enough of this and it was time that Kendall understood that. If he wasn't going to be our leader, then I would just have to give him a jump start.

Though I'm pretty sure he did not appreciate my kind of jump start. He stood up from the couch, his emerald eyes almost meeting mine. They were narrowed, which did intimidate me a bit, but at least I got some kind of reaction out of him. "Get over Jo? Get over Jo? You can't just get over someone!" He rubbed his temple to at least try to calm his temper, but it didn't work. "You have never had a serious girlfriend," he looked to the other two, "none of you have for that matter." His attention was back to me, I knew that I was going to be the target of his anger this time, not that I didn't deserve it. "Until you have actually been in a serious relationship, fallen in love, and then gotten them torn away from your life; you will never know how I feel." His voice had lowered, but in a dangerous sort of way. "When you have, then you can talk to me about 'just moving on'."

To me, this sounded like a challenge at the time and James Diamond did not back down from a challenge. "Fine!" I was using my hand in exaggerated motions, just to emphasis my words as I felt this boiling set of emotions waiting to erupt. "Let's say I do get a serious girlfriend, get some strong feelings for her, and then break it off, you have to get out of this mopey mess and get over Jo." I felt good about this.

Kendall frowned with his lips pierced together, "Alright. But," he raised on hand with his index finger up, "if you end up just as messed up and just as depressed, you will leave me alone to get over this myself." It seemed like a reasonable wager. Which was why we shook on it, no matter what kind of protests Carlos and Logan had.

As Kendall pushed past me to go lock himself away in his room, Logan stood up from the couch. "Do you know how long it will take for you to accomplish this? By the time you do, Kendall will probably be over Jo anyways." Truthfully, I hadn't really thought of that and Logan could tell almost instantly. "And you didn't even think of that."

"So? The point is just to get Kendall to see how ridiculous he is being. If he gets over Jo before I get to complete the bet, then it doesn't even matter. I just break up with whoever I'm with if I don't like them." I shrugged my shoulders. It really was no big deal. People broke up all the time and I have only gotten really attached to a few girls that I have dated. Even when I did, it was really easy to break up with them.

Carlos was now understanding exactly what was going on. "And if James is off doing that, it might even distract Kendall as well. Oh, then we," Carlos pointed to him and Logan, "can try different things to get Kendall to forget about Jo. Like, well I don't know." He looked a little disappointed that he wasn't sure what they could do. I figured he wanted to help somehow.

Logan was there to save the day, "Actually, that's a great idea. Kendall might be preoccupied by James to not notice if we try a few little things. Nothing too big or he might get upset." There we were, having to tiptoe around Kendall and his feelings. "Listen, we're going to have to do this very carefully..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

Music filled my ears, I couldn't hear anything else. I didn't understand why my friends had to push this. I would get over Jo in my own time. Of course, her phone calls weren't exactly helping, but I wasn't going to cut off all communication with her just because we broke up. We did promise to at least stay friends. Also part of me wanted to hold onto whatever I could get from Jo.

Part of my problem was that I couldn't see myself with anyone else. We needed some more new people to come to the Palm Woods. New people had been moving in, but none of them really stood out to me. It was kind of cool that I got to be here this time to see all of the new people as they arrived. Last year we were all on tour at around this time. Why couldn't we be on tour again this summer? I can't really say that. We were on tour, but it was earlier this time and a little bit shorter so that we didn't have the same catastrophe as last year with homework. I would have looked forward to the distraction.

Maybe Gustavo would be able to pull some strings and get a few concerts around here for us to do. It would help take my mind off of Jo and maybe then my friends would get off my back. I didn't want to complain about them, but they just haven't been in this situation. Logan is the closest, but him and Camille were so on and off that it really didn't count anyways.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was awakened with James pulling my earphones off my head. I gave him an annoyed look before I saw what time it was on the clock on my bedside table. We only had ten minutes to get to Rocque Records! We would have been able to make it, but I was still in sweats from before and needed to change.

It was as if James read my mind. He called out of the room, "Carlos, it's your turn to tell Gustavo we are going to be late! He was asleep!" The groan we could heard from the Latino made me crack a smile. No one ever wanted to tell Gustavo we were going to be late, which is why we had a system. We traded off who was going to tell him and get yelled at.

My smile was gone when I had clothes thrown at me. It looked like James was picking out my clothes for me today. "I can dress myself. I'm still capable of that." It didn't take away from my smirk as I looked at what the taller boy was going to make me wear. It was just a dark t-shirt and tight jeans, I was almost certain he would get something out that was more...well James. I don't think there was any other way to describe it.

"See? Now is it that hard to smile? Jeeze, you'd think we broke your hockey stick or something," James teased, he was always good at that. It was better than when he was serious.

"I know you guys mean well and forget about the bet. I just need some time." I got off the bed and was heading for the bathroom to shower and change. I'm sure all the other guys already had gotten ready by now.

James shook his head, "We've given you some time, just let us in." He seriously look concerned, but that look quickly faded as a grin spread across his face. "And you should know by now that I don't back down from a bet. No matter how ridiculous it is."

Despite the terms of the bet, I couldn't help another smile. It was just so like James. I shook my head at him and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

Nothing is worse than having to tell Gustavo you are going to be late. I had to hold the phone a foot away from my ear, and I could still hear him as if he was in the room. He must have some big lungs or something, because I don't know if I could yell that loudly or for that long. It almost made me jerk away and drop the phone. I really did not like yelling at all.

I wasn't even listening to the words he was trying to say, just waiting for him to stop yelling long enough for me to tell him I had to go. I half wanted to hang up, but Logan gave me a warning look. I just set the phone on the kitchen counter and went to get a drink out of the fridge.

"I don't get why he is so upset. We haven't been late in a long time," I figured that would make him at least somewhat happy. With another thought, I was almost certain that nothing could make him happy. He was just a very unhappy person.

"Which means he hasn't been able to yell at us like this in a long time. It's all pent up and he has to release it all." Logan was saying it as if it was some kind of math problem. I was almost certain it didn't work that way. Gustavo was probably having a bad day or something and found a reason to release his anger. Though Logan might be right. It was hard to tell sometimes.

I looked back to the phone when I couldn't hear him yelling anymore. I picked it up and put it to my ear. I missed the first part of what he said, but I could figure it out. "-as soon as you can. I expect everyone ready as soon as you get here!" Then the line went dead. Gustavo hung up on me, which was normal. He was that kind of guy. When I say he was that kind of guy, he was the rude kind when he got upset.

I was surprised to see Kendall and James come out of their room then. It just showed how long Gustavo was yelling at me. As I said, something had him mad. We would find out as soon as we got to the studio.

It was Logan's turn to drive to BTR Mobile to Rocque Records, we took turns on that too. We all decided this summer that it was a good idea to go get our licenses so that Logan wasn't the only one driving us around. Plus there were days where Logan just didn't feel like it and I couldn't blame him. With everything that happened on the road, I found myself strangely distracted as I drove. It was probably why the other guys tried to keep me from driving as much as possible. I had only run over a curb three times though! And it wasn't like I ran over something important...yet.

The car ride was pretty quiet, which was a bit weird. I think it was because we didn't want to upset Kendall again right before we got to Rocque Records. Then he wouldn't be his best for practice and Gustavo may think about skinning us alive. I'm sure he's thought of doing that before. Well skinning us alive or just killing us. Yeah, he's thought about killing us a lot. We aren't bad people, we just annoy him.

As soon as we entered the building, we were greeted by Kelly. She was talking fast, probably because we were so late. "Griffin came in earlier and he wants a new song by the end of the week. That gives us four days to get a song, record it, and get a performance ready for Griffin. We were able to talk him out of a music video by then, but he's probably going to want one next week then." She stopped only to get into the elevator and wait for all of us to get in. "Gustavo is not having the best day right now and can't write a song. He's had a block all summer since your 'If I Ruled the World' single."

She watched the numbers on the elevator light up as we kept going up, one floor at a time. The numbers were going way too slowly. I tapped my foot, waiting to be out of the elevator. I thought she was done, but soon she was talking again. "The coffee machine is also broken, so he hasn't had a single latte today. He's pretty cranky."

Her words rang true when the elevator doors opened. Gustavo's voice could be heard yelling at someone. I didn't know who it could be and I looked to the other guys, they just gave a shrug. We found out he was yelling at one of the marketing managers. I kinda could understand, they usually came up with some pretty bad ideas. I don't mean just regular bad ideas, like REALLY bad ideas. They were the ones that thought we should be in dangerously tight pants and be called DangerBoy. It was a good thing Gustavo knew a good idea from a bad idea. He saved us from the leather pants that day. Hopefully we will never have to combat them again.

"No. No! NO! You don't know what you are doing! I bet a trained monkey could do a better job than you! In fact I may even hire a trained monkey when I fire you!" In Gustavo's words, that meant the marketing manager was not fired, yet, just given a very loud warning. It was their lucky day, Gustavo was not above firing people he needed.

I don't understand how Gustavo could always be so angry all the time. I know I could never be that angry for long at all. Logan had always said that my happy nature would be my downfall. I didn't understand what he meant, of course it's kind of hard to understand anything Logan says. He has this thing where he explains things in such a complicated way when he could just sum it up in a sentence or two and it make sense to us all. Or he just uses really big words that no one in their right mind should know.

It was our turn in the producer's office once the marketing manager left. All of us could tell he was distressed at whatever he had talked to Gustavo about. It made me fear just how mad Gustavo might be. You can never tell sometimes, he was almost like a yo-yo with emotions. I never was really good with a yo-yo, which is probably why Gustavo scared me when he was so up and down.

"Dogs! Kelly told you about Griffin coming, right?" Gustavo seemed like he was in a good mood, but that never really said anything. With a nod from Kelly and us, he continued, "Well, so I need a new hit and you dogs need to work with Mr. X." And he still seemed happy. Maybe he did have an idea about what to write for a song. "But I can't come up with anything!" There we go, there was the yelling we were use to. "Kelly! I need you to get Katie! She usually can get me out of these funks!" He pointed to Kelly and she just nodded, getting her phone out and leaving the room as she dialed a number, probably to call Mrs. Knight. "Dogs! I have a special assignment for you!"

He sat down behind his desk and crossed his arms over it. He seemed really serious now. "Shut the door." Logan, who was closest to the door, closed the door. We all got into the chairs in the room, wondering what caused the sudden change in Gustavo. "I have intellect that Hawk has hired a new song writer. Apparently they are good, but also very picky. Hawk has yet to provide an artist good enough to sing these songs. I want to keep it that way, but eventually he will give them something to work with. I heard that this person is moving into the Palm Woods today." His voice was low to begin with, but it became even lower. "I need you to distract this person. I need to write a song before Hawk is able to record one."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

So Gustavo wanted to use us to get ahead of Hawk again. I couldn't blame him, Hawk was pretty callous. It did make sense, we had access to this new song writer, where Gustavo would never be able to get to them. He could, it would just look creepy. "Couldn't you just sway the person with a contract?" It seemed like a reasonable question, but nothing was reasonable with Gustavo.

"A contract? Do you know what that means?" There goes the yelling. Ah, I missed it so. "I write the songs, no one else!" If he wasn't so stubborn about that, this could be resolved so easily. I am talking about Gustavo, as I said before, there was nothing reasonable about the man.

I could see Carlos looking upset, he never did like yelling. He has never really explained it, we never pushed the subject, but he was okay with happy, excited yelling, he did it all the time, just not mad yelling.

Kendall was the one to calm Gustavo down, he usually was. Well, you know, when he wasn't talking back. Even in his depressed state, he knew what he had to do for the group. "Alright, we'll do it. Do you have any names?"

"Uh, yeah about that, no." Gustavo pointed to us with a little smirk, he probably thought we were smart enough to figure this out on our own. "Hawk is keeping everything under the radar. I don't have age, name, gender, nothing. All I know is they write songs. I'm sure there aren't many song writers moving in today. You can figure it out. You've never let me down before." It was almost like a guilt trip when he said that. I knew we would do it just so we didn't let him down.

He was right though, the chances of everyone moving in today was very slim. Most of the people that were going to move in for this year already have. Just like most of the people that were going to move out already have. We didn't loose many this year, which was normal for how many people moved in last year. From what Camille had said, people usually give their dreams two years. If they last that long, they will be at the Palm Woods for a really long time. If not, well, they were gone already.

Gustavo looked at us expectantly. When we didn't move, he threw his hands up, "What are you waiting for? Go! Go! GO!" By the last 'go', we were all scrambling to get to the door. I got to the door first, but when I yanked it open, the other guys were pushing to get out. We all ended up falling down on the floor in front of our producer's office. Everyone was on top of me and I let out a loud sigh, I needed to get new friends. Okay, so I didn't mean it, but they were hard to deal with sometimes. Especially when it came to getting in trouble.

"So what's the plan?" James looked to Kendall, expecting him to come up with something. Of course we all did most of the time.

All we got was a shrug from him as Kendall headed for the elevators. He was back to his mopey self, which was just great for the rest of us. That was sarcasm and there was lots of it in that statement. It looked like I would have to come up with something, which was probably why the two others looked at me afterwards.

"Logan can come up with something. I'll help, but try to leave me out of this." Kendall looked at me as if he really just wanted to not have anything to do with me or my plan. It was very discouraging, to say the least. I just wished that he would talk to us instead of keeping everything in, but that was Kendall for you. He kept everything in until he couldn't anymore.

As we all crowded the elevator, Kendall ignored it and gave us a quick glance. "I'm going to take the stairs and walk back to the Palm Woods." I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming. That was his usual routine when it wasn't too dark and he wanted to be alone. From the looks of the other guys, they weren't surprised as well.

Carlos was the only one to give a concerned look, both James and I were too use to this behavior to show our concern. "We really need to do something for him, but we also have to go and find out who Hawk's song writer is." He gave him his puppy dog look. How could I let him down with those big brown eyes of his? It rivaled Katie's look.

I pushed the button for the garage. With Kendall walking, we could talk about it the whole ride back and even some more in the room until he got back. "Carlos, you are a people person and so is James. It would be easier for you guys to go up to everyone who is checking in today and finding out about them. We may even be able to get Katie to get Bitters to tell her who is moving in today before Gustavo monopolizes her time." The elevator doors opened just as I was thinking of what to do with Kendall.

"And if any of them are ladies, I can always swoop in and start working on my bet." James really did have a one track mind when it came to bets and competitions. He was in it to win it. I wasn't sure if I felt bad for him or the girl he would choose. No, I couldn't really say that. I definitely felt worse for him. He would be the one to learn just how hard it is to let someone go. That was if he was able to complete the bet.

"You really shouldn't take the bet seriously, you know? You could really hurt someone." There Carlos was, being the sensitive one. I actually liked it. That was part of the reason why our dynamics worked. I was the smart one, James was the ladies man, Carlos was the sensitive one, and Kendall was our leader. Things just weren't the same without the leader.

Which was why this whole thing was so important. We were at the car before I could really come up with anything. I gave James the keys, that way he could drive while I thought, plus I needed Carlos to keep my plans from being too harsh. I got into the passenger seat and Carlos jumped in the back. I turned around in my seat so I was facing both the other guys.

"We really didn't come up with anything earlier in regards to Jo. So I guess I will stay in the apartment while you two are out and about. I figure the thing that is really killing him is Jo calling. Somehow we have to stop that and hopefully he will be able to get over this faster. I just am not sure how." This was why we needed Kendall, I was not good at coming up with plans when I was stressed. It was also hard to come up with something that would keep our friend happy in the long run.

Carlos looked like he was thinking it over as we were driving down the street. "Just don't be too harsh about it. Jo is our friend as well, right?" He looked like he was really thinking about the question. You could tell with his face kind of scrunched up.

James was the one to answer this one, though I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. "We were friends with her because she was dating Kendall. She hurt Kendall and is continuing to hurt him. I don't think she's a friend anymore." It was a bit harsh, but it was kind of the truth.

With a nod from Carlos, I could tell he understood now just where we all stood with Jo. "I still say you shouldn't be too harsh about it, you know if you have to talk to Jo or something. She still has feelings." That was why it was great to have Carlos around. He thought of others, which sometimes we all forgot about from time to time.

Then his words hit me again, that was it! "Carlos, you are a genius! I'll just talk to Jo and see if she will back off for a bit." It really did make sense. If we wanted something to happen, we needed to go to the source of the problem.

Carlos beamed, it was unusual for him to be the one to come up with a plan. Well I still came up with it, but he gave me a big head start. Again with those big eyes of his. They weren't because he was pouting this time, so at least they didn't make me weak in the knees.

Okay, the feeling was coming on anyways. It was the way he smiled, but I didn't get to see it for long as his gaze went to the window. We all knew he got carsick, so it was to keep the feeling from coming up. Carlos was always miserable when his motion sickness got the best of him. I didn't want him to be miserable, so it was best to let him stay distracted.

"Let me get this straight, the plan is for me and Carlos to go and chat it up with all of the newbies to see which one is Hawk's song writer while you basically tell Jo to lay off?" James interrupted my thoughts with his question. He was just one to make sure he was understanding everything. It made sense since sometimes he did misunderstand things.

"That's pretty much it." It sounded way too simple for it to work. James and Carlos might end up getting caught and Hawk might do something. There was also the possibility that Jo would get upset and tell Kendall what I said to her. Then I suspect Kendall would stop talking to me.

"I can tell you are trying to talk yourself out of the plan." Carlos was the one to point this out, staring hard at me. I had to swallow the lump in my throat. "It will work. What's the worst that can happen?" He smiled and, weirdly, it reassured me enough for my anxiety to go down.

We didn't really speak for the rest of the ride to the Palm Woods, there wasn't much else to say. James was probably thinking of how he could charm the ladies; I'm almost positive the little bet outweighed anything Gustavo said. Carlos, well who knew what Carlos was ever thinking. I'm sure it was changing with every passing second anyways. I didn't really need to know anyways, I had to figure out how to talk to Jo without her getting upset. An upset Jo would be the end of Kendall and my friendship. I might have been over exaggerating, but that was what it felt like. I really didn't want to risk one of my best friends over a girl.

**AN: Thank you for reading. If you have any comments, questions, concerns; ask/tell away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here is Chapter 2. This story is also on DeviantArt under the name Jokerbug as well, so I get to upload a few chapters at the same time, which is pretty nifty.**

**James' POV**

By the time we got back, we knew that we had loads of time before Kendall was going to return. Logan used it to his advantage as he went to write up some outline of what to say to Jo. We all knew that he would have to be careful with this. If she got mad, then it would be Logan's head on the line.

Carlos already wanted to go to the lobby, but I was able to convince him that I needed to freshen up first. There was no way I would be flirting with the girls in my work clothes.

I could hear Logan talking to Katie as I went to pick out my clothes. "Before you go help Gustavo, could you ask Mr. Bitters if anyone is moving in today? We need a plan and need to know who is moving in." Then the door to the apartment closed. I didn't know if she was going to help or not.

I ran my lucky comb through my hair as I stared at my options. I decided to go simple as I pulled out a white t-shirt with graffiti designs on it and a pair of tight blue jeans. Of course all my jeans were tight, it was the trend now of days.

When I had gotten dressed, my phone went off. I looked at the text message with a grin, "Katie got names! And some background information!" It didn't take long for Carlos and Logan to come into my room. They both looked at me as if I knew the answer to solve all of their problems. That actually could describe the situation. I only had the answers for our Gustavo problems though.

"Well? What did she say?" Logan asked after a few moments of silence. He was definitely on edge about this whole thing. I couldn't blame him, I wanted to know just as badly.

So maybe I hadn't read the text fully before they got into the room. "She says," I began as my eyes scanned the little screen on my phone, "there's only two people moving in today. There's Robert Craven and Kensington Rosewood." I looked up to see if the guys were really listening. "I call dibs on Kensington!" I had to call it before Carlos said anything. This was my chance to prove Kendall wrong.

"Why do you always get the girl? I also need a chance to get the girl," Carlos started, but Logan just cleared his throat. I could tell Logan just wanted to information before we started fighting.

"The girl wants to be an actress. The dude wants to land a job as a musician. Well, he sounds like the guy." It was so obvious that I doubted anyone would question it.

Then, of course, Logan had to open his mouth. "Unless Hawk told his song writer to deny being a song writer. It could be a cover up so that no one would think she is a song writer. You have to remember that not all musicians are song writers. I know that I wasn't much help at writing 'Oh Yeah'." He may have made sense with that one. Well it seemed like I would have to get her to slip up if she was pretending. Though I just had this feeling that Hawk might not be as smart as Logan.

"You were a really big help. I mean you were so convincing as a girl." I deserved the angry look Logan gave me as my easy grin slid into place. I didn't want to keep at it with this planning. It mostly had to do with two reasons; I couldn't stay serious for too long and it kind of made me feel bad that I might end up using some girl to help Gustavo.

The second feeling quickly left as I dodged the pen that went flying for my head. The shocked expression I had must have been the reason Carlos and Logan started laughing. It must have been one of those pens that Logan kept on him for whatever reason.

"Let's go James! We have people to meet!" Carlos was almost too excited about this. He always loved meeting new people. The good thing was how catchy his excitement was. I started feeling it, starting with my stomach, as I tried to imagine what these two people would be like. Where would they be from? Would they even like them? I knew the answer to the second question; of course they would. What wasn't there to like about them? They were the most sociable pair at the Palm Woods.

I couldn't even grasp at how awesome we were when Carlos grabbed my hand to drag me out of the room. I combed my hair with one hand as Logan gave us a look. I couldn't really put my finger on the expression, but the closest thing I could come up with was jealousy.

By the time I started trying to figure it out, Carlos had us at the elevators. I was probably wrong anyways, it wasn't like there was anything to be jealous of. Well, except that I got to talk to a girl while he got to talk to Jo. I was so glad I wasn't him. We never knew how Jo would react to anything. She was way too unpredictable for anyone's own good.

Carlos was getting impatient as we got into the elevator. He was practically bouncing off the walls. Okay, he was just bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched the numbers. Sometimes I wondered if the stairs would have just been faster.

We still didn't even exchange words as the doors opened and we were in the lobby. Carlos went to sit down while I took a direct approach and went to talk to Mr. Bitters. Maybe he could give me more information than Katie could. "Mr. Bitters, sir." I tried going for the kiss up approach.

Mr. Bitters just gave me this bored look, he probably already knew why I was there. "Save it Diamond. Katie told me the whole story. They just checked in and went to get their bags. They will be back shortly. You can go wait with your other hockey punk. You'll know them when you see them." It was unusual for him to put up any fight. I would have to thank Katie for whatever she said for him to not put up any fight

I went to sit with Carlos, he was jut pulling out his Helmet Monthly to read while we waited. I sighed, that was not the way to get a girl. I leaned over and snatched the magazine from him, "Focus Carlitos. We need to figure out what we are going to do. I need to have the girl on my own for me to pull out my charm."

Carlos took the magazine back, "Rude!" He stashed it back in his pocket and his helmet was on his head. He patted it twice with a grin, knowing I couldn't do anything about his helmet. "You talk to the girl and I'll talk to the guy. That way they are separated." He sounded like it would be that simple. I knew from my luck that it wouldn't be.

It wasn't that I was bad at talking to girls. Actually talking to girls was the easiest thing in the world, but my luck since coming to the Palm Woods was very bad. Girls just didn't appreciate the Diamond charm as much as they did in Minnesota.

Carlos waved a hand at me and pointed to someone coming into the lobby. I didn't recognize him, so that was a good sign. It took a real good look at him. All I could really say was that he was kind of scrawny. I'd have to say he was, at most, Carlos' height. Over one shoulder, he had a duffel and a guitar case over the other. In each hand was a rolling suitcase. You would think that someone as scrawny as him couldn't handle all of that luggage, but apparently he could. Maybe his scrawniness had to do with his clothing. He did wear baggy jeans and a long sleeved, red plaid shirt. The shirt was open to reveal a black t-shirt and the sleeves were rolled up. There were leather bracelets on each wrist.

Then his head turned to look over at us, well it was probably just to look around the lobby. I swear I had to do a double take to make sure this was really a guy. Not only was he scrawny, but he also had a really soft square jaw. The shape of his lips didn't really help much. The bottom one had a slight natural pout, which was thinner than his full top lip. It also looked like he didn't get much sun, with how he was a little on the pale side.

My attention went away from his guy as soon as I saw who followed. At first she was hidden behind a baggage cart, which was stuffed high with suit cases. It was no surprise with how small she was. She was easily shorter than Carlos by at least an inch or two. My eyes may have gone to her round bottom at first, but they flicked up to her face. Carlos must have seen what I was looking at, he had started laughing a little.

Carlos went off to the guy and I took this time to fix my hair as I used my swagger walk as I ventured toward who I thought was Kensington. I gave my charming smile, which only grew when I was up close to her. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm James Diamond, you know, from Big Time Rush."

Her large, pale green eyes looked towards me, which was a nice contrast against her naturally tanned skin. Her sandy blonde waves only completed this beachy look that she had. Even her clothing helped the look. She had on little short shorts and a peach, pleated baby doll top. I could completely picture her laying on the beach and soaking up the sun.

"I don't think I've heard of you. Though, I'm Kensington Rosewood. My friends call me Kensey." I almost couldn't register her words as I stared at her full bottom lip move as she talked. These were perfect lips for kissing. They turned into a frown, which distracted me enough to look back at her.

"Well, now you know of me. Would you like some help with your bags, Kensey?" I didn't know what it was that I said that made her raise her brow. Maybe I was trying too hard? No, there was no such thing as trying too hard to impress a girl.

My question was soon answered, "I said my friends call me Kensey." Ouch, strike one. I didn't remember strikes hurt your ego this bad. "I'm sure I can get this to the fourth floor." Her expression didn't sound as hopeful as her words. She was small and there were a lot of bags.

I kept my grin in place, even though I felt like this chance may pass up in the matter of seconds. "Think of me as the Palm Woods welcome committee. So I have to help you with your bags, Kensington." I made sure to emphasis her name this time. I was not going to make the mistake of using her nickname a second time.

There was no mistaking the smile that she gave me. I was reeling her in, I had to be. I knew there was no resisting the Diamond charm. "I don't know..." she looked as if she was thinking it over. "Could you even push the cart?" She had to be teasing me. There was no way she could be seriously questioning my strength.

I decided to play the cool card and lean against the luggage on the cart. "I'm sure I could." I gave the bags a lazy look. "They don't look tha-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence as I realized that I must have put too much weight on the luggage. I went falling and Kensington let out a little gasp. Before I landed I knew this was strike two.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

When my friends left, my brain started working at a faster pace than normal. I didn't even know how to begin to talk to Jo about what was going on. I couldn't really just flat out tell her to back off. Then she would go and tattle to Kendall.

This whole situation was so stressful. Every plan I tried to come up with ended with Jo telling Kendall and him hating me. There would be no reason for me to even do this if Kendall would hurry up and get over her. I really couldn't start thinking that. I was supposed to be the one that was patient as my friend healed his heart.

I still had no clue what to do when I heard the familiar opening music to 'Worldwide'. That was Kendall's ring tone for Jo. I thought he had his cell phone with him.

I followed the tone to the room him and James shared. It took a bit of searching, but I found the phone between Kendall's bed and the table next to it. The thought of him falling asleep waiting for Jo to call crossed my mind, but he couldn't be that desperate to hear from her.

Jo's picture was on the screen as the tone continued to ring. I decided I should answer it and figured I could just tell her that Kendall forgot it in the apartment. That idea quickly left as I pushed the answer button.

Jo's face popped up on the screen. She was looking off and laughing, "Stop it Jack! I'm on the phone!" She made a kissy face to whoever Jack was before realizing that her phone stopped ringing. "Oh Logan!" She truly did look surprised.

Her surprise almost rivaled mine at what I witnessed. "Hey. Kendall forgot his phone at home." The lame words just fell out of my mouth without much emotion to them. I probably disliked Jo just as much as James did within an instant. "Who's Jack?"

Jo was able to compose herself enough to smile and try to wave the subject off. "Oh him, he's just my boyfriend. Kendall knows about him." She acted as if it was nothing, but there was no way this was nothing.

This would explain why Kendall was taking the whole Jo thing a bit harder recently. I had no idea why he just didn't tell us. We wouldn't exactly know how to cheer him up, but it would have helped. "He never told us..." I didn't know what else to tell her.

"See? It really isn't important if he didn't think to tell you guys." If she wasn't a girl and was in the room, I might have hit her as she laughed a bit. This was not how I envisioned this conversation to go. There were so many things wrong with what was going on.

I knew I had to end this now. There was going to be no beating around the bush like I wanted. There would be no being gentle, much like I wanted to do. Sorry Carlos, but I don't care about her feelings right now. "Stop talking to Kendall. Don't call or text. Don't even e-mail him."

Her nervous laugh stopped when she noticed the change in my tone. I wasn't playing around and she probably didn't like it. This was one of my best friends she was playing. "I don't think Kendall would like that."

I almost expected her to pull that card on me. It didn't matter if he hated me after this, I had to stop whatever game Jo was playing at. "And I don't think you would like any Internet rumors." I knew blackmailing was bad and I knew just how much trouble I would get in. I wasn't old enough to get put in jail, but I could still get in a lot of trouble.

Of course, Jo probably didn't know just how open I made myself to a simple no. She was more concerned with what I could say about her. "He'll be mad if he never hears from me."

What point she did have wasn't important. I could work around that when I needed to. Though this confidence I had quickly faded. She was right and I didn't have anything to say about it. It was kind of like I was stuck.

She could tell as she smirked. I didn't like that smirk, I never did. Actually it was James that never liked it, but I jumped on the bandwagon. "He'll also think it is suspicious."

I shook my head, I couldn't let her win. My competitive side was coming out as my brain started working again, grasping for something to say. "E-mail him that it is getting busy with shooting and that you won't be able to call him for a while. I'm sure he will understand." I wasn't so sure about that, but it had to work.

I didn't even get an answer from her, just a blank screen. I didn't know if she would do what I asked. It worried me that I couldn't guess the outcome of the conversation.

I was about to call Jo back when the door to the bedroom opened, "Hey, what are you doing?" I turned towards the familiar voice.

**AN: I ended this one on a cliffhanger because if I added Jame and Kendall, this chapter would have been way too long. So any comments, questions, concerns; ask/tell away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the last chapter I will be uploading in a row. Right now my and DeviantArt accounts are up to date on this story. I'm almost done with Chapter 4, so it may be done in a day or two.**

**Carlos' POV**

I let James go do his thing with the girl. I guess this was just another one of those times where James got the girl. I forced an easy grin as I tried to push the thoughts away. James was able to stop the girl, who even looked more his type than mine. I didn't have a type and I could tell.

It didn't matter, I had to chat with the guy before he noticed that James' future girlfriend was stopped. "Hey!" I practically jumped in his path. "Welcome to the Palm Woods! I'm Carlos!" I was probably acting a little too happy to meet him, but everyone seemed to be okay with that.

He gave a quick glance to the girl before looking back at me. He probably thought James was harmless so it was okay to talk to me. Or maybe talking to me would be more entertaining than going and getting the girl away from James. Like anyone would be able to do that now. "I'm Bo."

As he offered me his hand to shake, I kind of got confused. Wasn't the name we got Robert? I knew that I sometimes was a little scatter-brained, but I knew it was Robert.

When he shook my hand, it was like he read my thoughts. "Well actually it's Robert, but Bo just sounds better." He gave a laugh as if it was some kind of joke.

I know I didn't get it, but I laughed a little anyways. Maybe it was just something that only Logan would understand. There were a lot of things that he understood that I didn't. That was why he was our smart one.

I shook his hand. "It looks like you have a lot there. Want some help bringing it up?" Being nice always broke the ice. It made the other person like you and also helped with any mistakes you may have made before.

Bo moved the duffel on his shoulder. He then let go of one rolling suitcase and handed the duffel over. "Yeah. It's a lot heavier than it looks."

I laughed, not really thinking it would be. It looked heavy enough on its own, there was no way it could be heavier. Not until was it in my hand did I realize just how heavy the bag was. It was like it was just filled with stones. I heaved it on my shoulder with a small grunt. "You can say that again. What is it filled with anyways?"

Bo smiled at that, it must have been something he wanted to talk about. I like talking to people about anything, so it was good that I asked. "My computer, keyboard, sound stuff, and some clothes. Everything has a case, so it's all safe."

James might have been right about this one. Bo could be the guy Gustavo wanted us to be friends with. "So you write music?"

Then Bo kind of proved Logan right. "No, I just make music. Kensey does all of my writing for me." He jabbed a finger to the girl James was talking to. So Hawk was having the girl pretend that she was an actress. I still didn't see why Hawk would go through the trouble. Sometimes I wished Gustavo would tell us more about what happened in the past for this on going fight between the two. I didn't like fighting and this didn't seem like it was our place to be in the middle of, but here I was, getting in the middle of it.

"That's pretty cool. I'm in the band Big Time Rush." As much as it was cool being in the band and the screaming fans, Bo didn't seem like the kind that would listen to our music. Was there a look for each type of music? Gustavo didn't look like the kind to write pop songs, but he did. Logan didn't look like the kind that could sing, but he did. I was probably jumping to conclusions, which Mami and Papi always told me not to do.

"Oh isn't that Gustavo Rocque's new project?" See? I was already wrong about him.

"Yeah, I guess we are. You know about him?"

"Duh. He's like the music producer of the 90s. It was such a bummer that he was out of the industry for so long. Since he's back in the game, I've been wanting to meet him and see what he thinks of me. No one else' opinion really matters." At first I thought he was just trying to be nice, but there was the same determination in his expression that I got when I was playing hockey.

"He's in the mid-" I couldn't finish as both our attentions went towards James as he fell over on the luggage.

Bo dropped the one guitar and the other rolling suitcase as he ran over. It was easy to see that he was panicking over something. He picked up a hard guitar case from the pile. He held it close to him like it was a teddy bear. He looked to James with pure rage at what he just did.

James picked himself off of the pile and tried to apologize for what he did, but Bo had cut him off. "Just stop!" He wouldn't let go of the case, even after Kensington tried to just get him to calm down.

"Bo, nothing happened to the guitar. Look at it, it's still in its case and not even a scratch on Luke's case." Kensington wasn't really paying attention to the boy as she guided James to make a turn. He looked more confused then I did at how bored Kensey's tone was.

Kensey smiled to James and he returned the smile, "No scratches or cuts. Not even one on your pretty face." Did James really make such a good impression that she was already flirting with him? It could just be how she was, just like it was how he was.

James smirked to her and ran a hand through his hair, "Of course not. I've got to protect the face."

I decided it was best not to pay attention to them anymore. It looked like James recovered just fine anyways.

"Kensey is flirting again," Bo said as his grip on the guitar case relaxed. He went to get some of the bags back on the luggage carrier.

I went to help him out, there were a lot of suitcases. "Where are your parents? Are they getting some more stuff or something?"

Bo shook his head with a smile. Smiles suited him, actually smiles suited everyone. "No. They're back in Texas. So are Kensey's parents. They let us come on our own."

I almost couldn't get over those simple sentences. They were able to be here on their own without any parents? That was something I had never heard of here. Maybe there were some kids without their parents, but no one really talked about parents much here. "Really? I can't imagine being here without Kendall's mom. How did you get them to let you come here on your own?"

Bo smirked. It reminded me of the smirk James or Kendall gave when they were going to let the rest of us in on a big secret. "Kensey's dad doesn't know she's here. Her mom let her come though. Something about her being 17 anyways and so it would be a learning experience to live on her own. My parents let me come since Kensey was able to come. They think she's the one that keeps me out of trouble. It's more like we keep each other out of trouble."

I didn't think Kensey looked like the kind of girl to get in trouble. Though I didn't know much about girls. Maybe James would know what kind of girl she was when they were done talking. "Don't you think Kensey's dad would be mad if he found out that she was here?"

"Of course, but he isn't going to know until he gets back from his business trip. By then she's going to book a job, so it really won't matter." Bo said all of this as if it really was no big deal. I know is Papi found out I came here without him knowing and without parents, I would be in more trouble then I had ever been in before. He may even take it to a harsher extreme then the rest of the guys' parents would.

I couldn't get a word in before James cut in. This time it was not because of a fall, it was because he was actually being helpful. "Hey, Kensington said I could get the luggage cart so that you guys can get everything in your room in one go."

I looked to my taller friend and got a wink from him. I think that was my cue to go and see what Logan was up to. "I've got to go see Logan anyways. He wanted me to hurry back when I left the room." It was a dumb excuse, but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. James gave me a satisfied smile, which only meant that I did good enough that it wouldn't be too awkward when I left.

I could hear Bo give some kind of disappointed grumble as I went into the elevator to go see if Logan had a plan yet.

I really should have taken the stairs, elevators were always so slow. Our apartment was right next to the staircase anyways so it wasn't like it was much of a walk.

When I got to the apartment, I could hear Logan talking. he didn't sound like he was in a good mood at all. "Stop talking to Kendall. Don't call or text. Don't even e-mail him."

Then I heard Jo. He must be on the phone with her. "I don't think Kendall would like that."

Then it was Logan again. This time it seemed like he had calmed down a bit."And I don't think you would like any Internet rumors."

"He'll be mad if he never hears from me." Jo sounded confident, like she had caught Logan in a trap.

There was a long pause before Jo said anything else. "He'll also think it is suspicious."

"E-mail him that it is getting busy with shooting and that you won't be able to call him for a while. I'm sure he will understand." That was the last I heard when I opened the door to Logan and Kendall's bedroom. There wasn't much else for me to hear when I noticed the screen go blank.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked and almost thought better of it.

Logan jumped and jerked his head towards me, like I really did surprise him. He calmed down once he knew it was me. "I was just talking to Jo."

"It sounded like you were really mad with her and you were threatening her. That's not like you." I was more concerned than telling him what he did was wrong. There had to be a reason for Logan to do that.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jo got a new boyfriend. Kendall knew about it too and he said nothing to us."

I shook my head, that really didn't sound like Kendall. Usually he told us everything. "He really isn't letting us in at all. It's like he doesn't trust us anymore." I didn't want to show it, but it upset me just how in the dark we were.

Logan nodded, agreeing with me. "He'll eventually get over Jo and be back to the same guy that he was before she left; maybe even before she moved in." That did sound good. I wonder if it would ever happen.

There wasn't much time for me to wonder before James came back, announcing his presence by calling into the apartment, "Boys! We're going to the pool!" I could only guess that it went well with Kensey.

Logan didn't really look like he wanted to go. When James found us, it was like he could tell something was wrong, "What happened?"

Logan didn't look like he wanted to tell the story again, so I decided to save him from having to relive the phone conversation. "Logan talked to Jo. She has a new boyfriend and Kendall knew. He didn't tell us."

James' good mood disappeared. His lips were pressed together as he had to deal with the emotions that me and Logan were trying to deal with. "That's it. I'm going to win this bet just to show him that he needs to tell us what is going on. He will regret not telling us anything sooner." Then the anger disappeared. I was confused as to why until James continued. "Are you sure Jo was telling the truth?"

Logan shrugged, "I didn't want to think about it. All that matters is that she isn't going to be talking to him for a while."

James' grin returned, "Then why are you guys sitting around? We've got to get ready to go to the pool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

After our conversation earlier, I didn't want to drive back with the guys. I didn't want to be grilled again on why I let this Jo break up really take its toll on me. She was becoming more distant with me and I didn't know why. Our phone conversations were still as frequent as before, but the length of them shortened. She also didn't tell me everything like she did before. I knew she was keeping something from me, but whenever I brought it up, she just changed the subject. Either that or she would say she was just distracted because of the part. Apparently it was bigger than she thought it would be. How big could this part be? All signs pointed to her not telling me something.

It was still bugging me by the time I got to the park. I usually went to the park whenever I had free time. I could just think here and no one really bothered me. Though this was the park where Jo and I would lay on a blanket and stare at the stars.

I found a bench near the spot that we had chosen the last time right before she left. It kind of felt like I liked punishing myself like this. I don't know why I kept drifting to this bench to listen to my music. I don't even know why I kept staring at the spot where our blanket was. Maybe I just thought BAM! she would be there again, but logically I knew it wouldn't happen. There was always that little bit of hope she would show up randomly.

I laid down on the bench and stared up at the clouds. It wasn't as sunny today as you would expect of Los Angeles, but that was okay. It meant that I didn't have to wear my sunglasses. I forgot them at the apartment anyways.

Again I must have fallen asleep because I could clearly see Jo laying next to me on our blanket. Our last conversation played in front of me all over again. Why was I doing this to myself? Why was I hanging onto something that wasn't there?

_"Hey Kendall, this is exactly how I wanted to spend today?"_

_"Me too. I wish you didn't have to go."_

_"I don't want to, but you said that I can't let this opportunity go."_

_"I know. I just wish this job was a little bit closer."_

_"I do too, but we can't always get what we want. All we have is this moment."_

_"And I won't ever forget it."_

That was when I kissed her. It was our last kiss on that blanket.

The scene disappeared as some loud music played in my ears. I yanked the ear buds out of my ears and searched my pockets for my phone to see what time it was. My phone wasn't in any of them. I groaned and couldn't believe I had forgotten it.

The walk back to the Palm Woods was long and very uneventful. No one stopped me to talk. It wasn't like I could heard them anyways with how loud my music was.

I finally took the ear buds out when i entered the apartment. The guys were already there and James was hurrying them along. They were all in their swim trunks. I was about to just go to my room, but James stopped me. "You aren't skipping out on this. I need you to be there. Kensington is totally into me, but Bo needs to be distracted. I'm sure meeting you and Logan would be a good one."

I looked at him, clearly confused.

James sighed, as if it was my fault I didn't know what was going on. "Kensington and Bo are the new people at the Palm Woods."

Carlos popped up from the couch, a big grin on his face. "Bo is a musician. He says Kensey does his lyrics. Kensey says she is an actress. We need to get to the bottom of it."

Logan just nodded as he stepped out of our room. He had my phone in his hand, "Hey, you left this. We've been trying to call you."

I took the phone and looked at my friends. I did my moping around and they apparently needed me for this. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Give me a few minutes to change."

I didn't know what the guys were saying, but they were chattering excitedly as I closed the door. I pulled off my clothes and changed into my swim trunks and a blue tank. I was just finishing pulling the shirt over my head when Logan came into the room.

He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he went over to his nightstand to get his watch, "Let's hurry. James doesn't like making girls wait." There was an obvious roll of Logan's eyes.

I didn't find the usual humor in his actions then I would have. "Something's on your mind."

Logan shook his head, "You're thinking too much Kendall. Hey, are you ready?"

I nodded and left the apartment with my friends to head to the pool. I knew he did want to ask me something. He was avoiding the issue, just like Jo usually did. I didn't like it when she did it, but it was worse when my best friend was avoiding something that I had a feeling had to do with me.

**AN: So Jo might be out of the picture for the moment. James and Kensey might be hitting it off. At least that's what it looks like to Carlos and Bo. I wonder what Logan and Kendall will think of the two new comers. I also wonder which one is lying about who is the lyric writer. We might find some of this out in the next chapter! Questions, comments, concerns? Ask/tell away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This one took me a while because I have had a creative block since I keep forcing myself to write for my creative writing class.**

**Big Time Rush (c) Nickelodeon**

**Kendall's POV**

I soon found out who Kensey and Bo were when we got to the pool. A blond girl in a green bikini walked right up to James with a frown, "You made me wait." This must have been the girl that James called 'dibs' on. That was just fine with me since I really didn't want to look at girls at the moment.

The boy who came up behind her was only a little bit taller. I figured it was Bo, but I had a completely different image in mind for him. I thought I would meet someone a bit more country. I didn't expect a...hipster. I think that would be the best word to describe how Bo looked. So I was probably not being fair by deciding what he was going to look like by just a name. It looked like he didn't change into swim trunks, so I was assuming that he was in the same thing he wore when he met Carlos and James. His hair was a short cut in the back, it only went to the nape of his neck, and he had side sweep bangs with a part off to the side. The bangs went down to about his lips on both sides. He must have put some kind of gel or mousse in his hair to get it shaggy like that. It went with the copper tone it had in the sun.

"She's lying. We've only been here for a minute or so," Bo had on a poker face. I didn't like when people gave a poker face, it didn't let me in on what they were thinking. So I was a bit hypocritical since I used the same expression with my friends all the time, especially now.

"That is still time that I was waiting," Kensey argued. It didn't matter how she put it, I knew James could get out of trouble easily.

"You're right. I said I would show you around and I kept you waiting." James was smooth with his words. He shook his head once to flip his hair out of his face. That one usually got the girls.

"How does showing her around mean we were going to the pool?" Logan asked, probably not realizing that James was trying to work his charm.

"Yeah, if we were showing them around then we could have at least done it with a bang! You know give them something to remember. Like with the swirly slide!" Carlos added. Now I could understand Carlos not getting that James was trying to get the girl, but he wouldn't have said anything if Logan hadn't opened his mouth.

I was in the middle of both of them and gently nudged each on in the side. That was all they needed to understand, which was good enough for me.

"Oh! James is trying to flirt with her! It makes sense to come to the pool now," Carlos said with a grin, but that disappeared as James brought his palm to his forehead. James' game was ruined.

Kensey didn't seem as phased as James though. "I know. He needs to try harder." She gave him a coy smile. So maybe his game wasn't completely ruined.

Since I no longer had to worry about James, I wanted to get to the point of this. We needed to help Gustavo stop the songwriter. I still agreed with Logan about how it would be so much easier to just give the songwriter a contract. "So what are you guys doing in LA?"

Kensey smiled, I could only guess that she liked the attention on herself. "Well I want to be an actress, which really shouldn't be too hard."

Bo turned away from her before rolling his eyes. I had to stop myself from chuckling. Carlos was not so lucky and ended up laughing a little. He got a dirty look from Kensey and stopped with his hands up in the air, like he was surrendering.

I turned to Bo, waiting for an answer from him. He looked like he was thinking it over before saying anything. "I'm trying to be a musician. Well I am a musician, I just need to get signed."

"Yeah and you said Kensey writes your songs," Carlos chimed in.

Bo bit down on his bottom lip. He looked a bit nervous, "Yeah..."

Kensey frowned and shook her head, "I don't write his songs."

"So you write your own songs?" Logan asked, probably trying to get to the bottom of the lie.

Bo shook his head, "No I don't. It's complicated. Kensey doesn't write my songs and I don't either." It really didn't sound complicated.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Kensey grabbed James' arm with a grin. "Come on. Let's go in the pool. That is why you're here, right?" I could already tell that James wasn't going to say no. It didn't look like Logan or Carlos were going to either.

Carlos had his shirt off in no time and was already jumping into the pool with a loud yell. Some people looked over, a little annoying, but everyone was use to Carlos' spontaneous personality by now. Logan groaned and walked over to retrieve the shirt from the concrete ground. He folded it over a chair before getting into the pool. (Everything had to be neat for our genius.) Carlos' mood was catchy and for a few moments my mood was actually uplifted enough for me to cannonball into the pool. Once my head was submerged, I could hear Jo and that feeling disappeared in an instant.

"_Ah! Kendall! I'm so getting you back for that!"_

Her giggled filled my ears as I surfaced the water. I desperately needed to get her out of my head.

"Hey Kendall, you okay?" Logan asked as he neared me.

I nodded and rubbed my nose. "Yeah, just got water up my nose," I lied. Logan bought it though as he drifted away.

James soon swam over with Kensey behind him, but there was no Bo.

I looked over on the sidelines and Bo sat at the edge of the pool. He really didn't look like he was going to come in anytime soon.

"Bo! You need to come in!" Kensey called from the middle of the pool.

As Bo shook his head I could see Carlos going over to Logan to talk to him. I had a bad feeling about that, but I didn't pay attention to them for long. "I don't have my swim trunks on."

James laughed at Bo's comment, "If only that stopped us." I couldn't count how many times we had jumped in this pool fully clothed just because we wanted to. Mr. Bitters didn't exactly like it, but there was no rule to stop us, yet.

The sound of someone getting out of the pool was quickly followed by Logan and Carlos sitting on both sides of Bo. Again, I did not have a good feeling about this.

"Yeah, the pool is no fun anyways," Carlos said and I knew that they were going to push Bo into the pool. "We'll just sit here with you." Bo gave them a confused look as Logan nodded and patted Bo on the back. Carlos' hand joined and they gave one hard shove and Bo fell into the pool.

James and Kensey may have joined in with small laughs of their own, but I knew better. When Bo hit the surface, both Carlos and Logan panicked at the angered look Bo had for them.

"Nice knowing you buddy," Carlos said as he jumped to his feet and disappeared. Logan let out a squeak before scrambling to his feet to follow Carlos.

Bo pulled himself out of the pool and pulled off the plaid shirt he had over his long sleeved shirt. He wrung it out and was grumbling to himself. I got out to see if he was alright since Kensey didn't really look concerned. She was too wrapped up in whatever James was saying.

"Sorry about that. Logan sometimes doesn't think when Carlos comes up with pranks like that. You okay?" I wanted to sound sincere, but with everything going on, my voice sounded hallow.

Bo seemed over it already and was walking back into the lobby. "I'm fine. They just surprised me. The better question is if you are alright. Which floor?" He entered the elevator and I followed right behind. I didn't want to go to the pool anyways, so this was the perfect excuse to escape.

I shrugged, it was too complicated to really get into on an elevator ride. "I've had better days. I don't know if I'm going back to my room yet or not." It was either that or I could ride the elevator back down and go for another walk.

Bo pushed the button for the third floor before saying anything. "I'm going to guess girl troubles. The one that moved to New Zealand?"

Was I that obvious? No I wasn't. Even if I was, he wouldn't know exactly where Jo had gone. "How did you know?"

Bo shrugged a bit, "James was talking about it when he helped with our suitcases. He was asking for my opinion. I told him that you just needed to find a distraction. Want to help me unpack? It's boring, but usually a good distraction."

When the doors opened, I followed Bo down the hall. "It isn't that bad when you have two people doing it."

Bo smirked, "It might be when I'm ordering you around. I want to get my studio set up and ready to go." He stopped when he got to 3L.

"You have room for a whole studio?" It might have been just because of the size of our apartment and how many people we had, but we only had enough room for bedrooms if I shared with Logan and Carlos shared with James.

When Bo opened the door to his apartment, I knew that the guys and I did end up with a bad deal when we got ours (before the make over). Suitcases were in the center of the room, but the condition of the furniture and the lack of stains anywhere was a good indication. "We got a three bedroom apartment so I could have one for my studio and Kensey could have one for her rehearsal space."

"What about your parents?" I asked and closed the door behind me.

Bo shrugged and went over to the suitcases before he responded, "They aren't here. They let us come on our own since this is our dream and not theirs'."

I couldn't believe that parents would let their kids come to LA on their own. "That's different."

"You can say it. It's weird and probably not the best idea they ever came up with." Bo opened a bag and grabbed some clothes from it, probably to change in. "You good or do you want something dry?"

"I could use a towel, but I don't know how anything of yours could fit me." It wasn't that I was out of shape or he was, but he just looked so small in stature.

Bo went digging in his bag and threw a pair of sweatpants to me. "I'm sure those will work. I'll go get your a towel." He went off into a door off the kitchen.

I changed out of my swim trunks and into the sweatpants. Then I took off my shirt and waited for Bo. "Hey, do you think you'll have a shirt?" I called as I went over to the door he disappeared in.

Bo came out with a towel and he was already changed. He stopped a moment before speaking. "That would be a miracle. I'm actually surprised the sweatpants fit."

I took the towel from him and ran it through my hair. "It's better then nothing."

Bo took my clothes from me, "I'll put them in the dryer. I promise they won't take too long. You know, if I bore you." He smiled easily. Everything he did was easy for him and it wasn't like he was trying to force me into anything. It was a nice change from my friends.

"I think boring would actually be good. I don't have to think much, you know?" I towel dried my hair while he went to put the clothes in the dryer.

"Spill it. I want to know about this girl." The easy-going thing Bo had going fell. He crossed his arms and his brows furrowed, waiting for answers.

I shrugged, it had been so long since I had really talked about Jo that I didn't know how to start. "I dated her for about a year and then she got a huge movie deal in New Zealand. In less than a week, she was gone."

Bo let out a groan and rolled his eyes. This made me mad and I could feel my lips press together in a tight line. "Look, I get that you're all upset about her, but you need to just get over her. It doesn't matter how you do it. I moved here to get away from my last relationship."

"You can't just get over something like that," I countered. If it was that easy, I would have done it ages ago. I don't like being like this.

"If you wanted to, you would. Look, I'm not trying to get on your, but depressing people are hard to be around. You might not thing you are down in the dumps, but your body language and how you say things comes across as that. It brings other people down."

"Then how did you get over your last girlfriend?" I was getting desperate.

"I found something to do and I wrote my music. I told myself that I wouldn't come to LA unless I was able to write three different songs in two weeks. I stopped thinking of my last relationship and wrote." In the heat of what was going on, Bo didn't even realize what he had said.

Now I had what I needed to tell the guys and Gustavo. I should have felt good that Gustavo wouldn't yell at us for a while, but I just wanted to know the secret of getting over Jo.

"Now that you have your thinking face on, you need to go and continue thinking. I'll still be here, looking for friends, when you finally see that life's worth living out. Just tell me when this gets better. I'll-" Bo didn't continue as he went shuffling in his bag, muttering to himself. I didn't know what was going on until he pulled out a notepad and started scribbling stuff down.

He had moved so fast that it took me a moment to catch up. "What about my clothes?"

Bo moved to the door as he continued writing. He opened it and tried to shoo me out. "I'll get them to you later. I'll pick up my pants then. Now hush, the creative process is at work!" He was rushing his words and only looked up once to see if I was leaving.

I walked out the door and wasn't able to even say good-bye before he slammed it shut. That was weird. At least I had something to tell the guys when they all got back.

**Logan's POV**

I scrambled after Carlos. I did not want to be the one left behind. There was a feeling in the back of my head that this Bo wouldn't be as mad as we thought, but I was not going to risk it. People could call me paranoid for it.

I lost track of Carlos, he was a lot faster than me. I was passing a corner when a hand reached out and pulled me to the left. It belonged to Carlos, which really wasn't surprising. "Took you long enough," he laughed.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "You're pretty fast." I never could keep up with Carlos when he was trying.

"No, you're just slow," Carlos said with a grin. He looked around the corner and sighed in relief.

I looked around the corner as well. I kind of felt like we were hiding because we had done something wrong and Mrs. Knight was after us. "I don't think he followed us. We really didn't do anything anyways."

Carlos pulled on my shirt so I could follow him. He was headed for the park, "Let's get some food. I'm hungry."

I laughed lightly, "You're always hungry." I followed him anyways to the corn dog stand. I liked corn dogs, jsut not as much as Carlos. I always wondered how he was even able to just keep eating them.

Carlos gave me a corn dog and had two in his other hand. He was just biting into it when his eyes widened, "Logan, look! It's a puppy!" He went over to a little puppy that was just walking on the grass.

The thing was really tiny. It was also really fluffy and mostly black. Its eyebrows, around its nose, and paws were a light, dirty blond. It's throat and chin were white.

Carlos handed me the corn dogs and picked up the dog. It fit easily in his palms, the thing was seriously that tiny. Carlos cradled the small dog and looked for a collar on him, "Logan, he doesn't have a collar or tags." He turned to me with big, dark brown eyes. It was like the puppy caught on and gave me the exact same look as well. "Can we keep him?"

I walked over to him and the puppy and looked at the little guy, "He still might have an owner and our lease doesn't allow pets."

The puppy whined and Carlos' eyes widened more. The pit of my stomach knotted up. They were both against me and I felt awful for even saying no in the first place. "We'll put up posters and if no one claims him, we'll have to hide him."

Carlos lifted the puppy up in the air with a wide grin and the knots in my stomach disappeared, "Hear that Boyd? I can keep you." The puppy let out a loud, high-pitched bark.

I didn't want to remind him that we could only keep the puppy if no one claimed it. Carlos looked too happy with the small dog. He did always say he wanted a dog and I wasn't going to ruin his happiness. "You already named him? Why Boyd?"

"He seems like a Boyd."

**AN: I was going to do more Logan, but realized as I was writing this chapter that it really isn't about Logan, Carlos, or James. What is happening to them is basically filler for the bigger picture; what is happening in Kendall's life.  
>The next chapter will feature James and Carlos. Just because it's mostly about Kendall does not mean I'm going to ignore the other guys. Their parts are just not going to be as big and dramatic.<br>Oh if you know what the Easter egg is in this chapter, tell me.  
>Hope you like it and leave comments about what you think. The only way I will get better at writing is if you tell me what I did that was good and what I did that needs work on.<br>Up next: More Kensey and James and more Carlos, Logan, and their new friends, Boyd.**

**Story, Bo, Kensey, and Boyd (c) me. This fanfic will be posted on DeviantArt and it will be under the same name. If you find this story anywhere else, it is stolen.**


End file.
